A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laundry carts, more specifically, a laundry cart that is collapsible.
B. Summary of the Invention
The Collapsible Laundry Cart is a cart intended to conveniently store and move laundry as well as laundry soaps and accessories. The Collapsible Laundry Cart comprises a solid base mounted on wheels or castors, a collapsible frame on which fabric is mounted to delineate multiple storage spaces and to contain the contents of those spaces. Finally, a lid is provided, which doubles as a handle to move the cart
These together with additional objects, features and advantages of the Collapsible Laundry Cart will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In this respect, before explaining the current embodiments of the Collapsible Laundry Cart in detail, it is to be understood that the Collapsible Laundry Cart is not limited in its applications to the details of construction and arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustration. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept of this disclosure may be readily utilized as a basis for the design of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the Collapsible Laundry Cart.
It is therefore important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the Collapsible Laundry Cart. It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for purposes of description and should not be regarded as limiting.